


solitaire et splendide

by strangeshirley



Category: Fictions Partagée 2, Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeshirley/pseuds/strangeshirley
Summary: La raison de pourquoi je choisi Hua Mulan et le Général comme les personnages de la fanfiction est la communication et l'impact de la culture chinoise et française, Hua Mulan est la personnage célèbre chinoise, dans maintenant, elle est en France, à Paris. Elle doit dire Bonjour, faid la bise, celles sont des éléments absents dans la culture chinoise. En ajoutant des parapsychologies dans l'histoire, celui peut laisser des deux personnnages plus intéressants, des parapsychologies sont aussi des éléments classiques dans la Chine ancienne.





	solitaire et splendide

2019, à Paris, le dernier jour du Février, Mulan allongeait dans sa chambre et lit une lettre ancienne, le contenu est une image d’une armure de corps. Il est jeudi aujourd’hui, elle n’a pas de cours à l’université cet après-midi, elle va aller à la pizzerie pour délivrer des pizzas à domocile. Ce boulot est important pour elle, parce que faire des études et vivre à Paris ne sont pas assez facile pour une orpheline qui a seulement 22 ans. En train de livrer, Mulan ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à l’armure de corps, c’est la seule chose qui reste de sa mère. elle y pense dans son coeur. L’adresse de la livraison a déja apparu il y a trois fois, tout le temps, le nom du client est Jun, c’est un nom chinois, mais Mulan n’a jamais vu un homme chinois qui récupère. Parce qu’elle peut prévoir le futur, le danger est ce qu’elle a vu il y a trois jours, Mulan doit être attentive !   
Dans son enfance, Mulan pense qu’elle était différante que les autres enfants à cause de la parapsychologie, cet terme bizzare est ce qu’elle a cherché dans l’ordinateur, pour une enfant, Mulan ne comprend bien pas ça va changer sa vie dans le futur. Au fil du temps, elle grandit, la parapsychologie grandit également. Elle ne seulement prévoit son futur, mais aussi les autres. Au début, elle disait ce qu’elle a prévu aux autres, comme les malheureux, les accidents... cependant les gens ne croient pas ce qu’elle a dit, en revanche, les gens pensent que Mulan était folle en parlant les choses incroyables. Lentement, Mulan ne veut pas aider aux autres, puis elle ne veut pas changer la destinée des autres. A cause de ça, elle devient seule, pas d’ami, pas de relation, heuresement, sa mère s’avait accompagné jusqu’à sa 16 ans.   
2019, à Paris, le dernier jour du Février, Jun est en attentant de sa pizza, il ne savait pas pourquoi il préfère seulement cet pizzerie dans tout Paris, chaque fois il ouvert les applications sur le portable pour commander, il tape toujous la pizzerie de Mulan. Jun a une profonde impression de Mulan, la fille chinoise de livraison, son bracelet est une grappe de grelots, chaque fois elle arrive, Jun peut savoir c’est la fille chinoise. Jun a 1584 ans, il pense que l’amour est le luxe dans son âge, mais récemment, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à la fille chinoise. il dit à soi-même. Après avoir fini de penser comme ça, il entend les frelots. Avant Mulan frappe la porte, Jun l’ouvert.   
-Bonsoir, Monsieur. Je suis la delivreuse de la pizzerie. Ces sont votre pizzas ! Si vous êtes satisfait de notre pizza et service, pouvez-vous...  
-Oui,oui, bien sûr, chaque fois je fais ça,ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Merci bien pour votre gentillesse ! Bon appétit!  
-Emmm..est-ce que vous êtes chinoise.. ?Jun pose la question avec l’incertitude.  
-Oui, je viens de la Chine! Est-ce que vous venez aussi de la Chine? Parce que j’ai vu le nom du client est un nom chinois...mais je n’ai jamais vu un chinois.  
\- Ah. Jun ? C’est moi, je suis pas chinois, mais je connais bien la Chine.  
-De toute façon, bon appétit monsieur ! Au revoir !  
Jun veut encore dire quelques choses, mais Mulan tourne et descend. Il était deçu à cause de la froideur de Mulan, bien qu’il ait 1584 ans. Oui et c’est vrai ! Il a 1584 ans, mais il semble un homme de 30 ans. Jun l’appelle Parapsychologie. Il peut se souvenir toutes les choses et les gens dans sa vie, et le plus important est qu’il ne mort pas ! Jun commence à penser de sa vie de 1584 ans, il est seul depuis longtemps, mais quand et pourquoi ? Seulement lui-même savait la raison. Il peut voir la passée de quelqu’un s’ils font la bise, au bébut, Jun parlent de la passée aux gens lui demande, mais il y a beaucoup de gens ne croient pas ce qu’il a dit, en même temps, Jun peut voir comment les gens meurent dans la passée, c’est une douleur pour lui... Lentement, pour éviter de savoir la passée des autres personnes, Jun commence d’être seul, n’a pas d’ami, les amis pensent qu’il est impoli, et ne fait pas la bise il y a longtemps.  
Cependant, Jun ne savait pas , Mulan a vu le tatouage dans le bras de Jun, c’est l’armure de corps dans la lettre !   
Suis-je aveugle ? Ou je n’ai pas vu clairement ? L’armure de corps de la Chine dans un homme français ? C’est pas possible ! Mais quand il tend la main, j’ai vu ! Mulan continue de se demender...  
Suis-je sourd ?Ou je n’ai pas entendu clairement ? Le bracelet de grelots d’une princesse de la Dynastie Nord et Sud de la Chine ancienne dans une fille qui a vintaigne ? C’est pas possible ! Mais quand elle tend la main, j’ai entendu ! Jun continue de se demander ...   
Les deux personnes ne peuvent plus garder le doute dans leur cœur. Jun ouvert l’application pour chercher le numéro portable de Mulan, en même temps, Mulan ouvert les historiques des appels pour chercher le numéro de Jun.   
-Allô ? Bonsoir, madame, je suis Jun, cet après-midi...  
-Je le sais, en fait j’ai quelques questions...je sais pas si c’est impoli...  
-Non !Non ! Pas du tout ! Vous êtes disponible maintenant ?  
-Ah, oui ! Dans le café en bas de chez toi ?  
-Ok !Pas de souci,j’arrive !  
Après une heure, les deux personnes se rencontrent dans le café, maintenent, ils ne sont plus le client et l’employé, mais comme des amis qui connaissent il y a longtemps.  
-Ca va ?   
-Oui, et toi ?  
-Très bien, comme tu vois.  
-Ton tatouage... c’est l’armure de corps ?  
-Oui, je sais pas si tu connais ou pas . C’est l’armure de corps du Général de la Chine ! Environs sous la Dynastie Nord et Sud.  
-Heureusement, je le connais, jel’ai vu dans la lettre de ma mère. Mais je ne sais pas c’est sous la Dynastie Nord et Sud.  
-De sa mère ? Tu peut me montrer ?  
Mulan ouvert la lettre.  
-Il semble que les deux sont la pareils... Est-ce que tu a quelques relations avec ma famille ? Je sais la question semble un peu d’impoli, mais...  
-Non ! T’inquiètes. Je crois qu’il existe le lien, mais maintenant je sais pas trop. Et puis, ton bracelet de grelots...  
-Ma mère m’a dit que c’est un cateau de mon père, mais je n’a jamais vu mon père.  
...  
Ils bavardent comme des amis, Jun n’a jamais rencontré une fille comme ça, elle est optimiste, bien qu’elle soit à Paris, en France, un pays elle ne connais pas du tout, mais elle est encore contente pour ce que le Dieu lui donne. Mulan n’a jamais renconté une homme comme ça, il est français mais connais très bien la Chine, cela laisse Mulan en chaleur.   
A la fin de leur rencontre, Jun oublie de l’interdit de faire la bise, il a fait !   
Ourla, il sais tout !  
Pourquoi il pense le bracelet de grelots est familier pour lui ? Pourquoi une jeune fille possède le bracelet sous la Dynastie Nord et Sud ?   
En même temps, Mulan vois certains choses. Elle voit qu’elle embrasse avec un homme avec le tatouage d’une armure de corps . Ensuite, elle réalise l’homme est Jun.  
...  
En fait, Jun était un Général de la France, à ce moment là en Chine, c’était la Dynastie Nord et Sud, Mulan est la fille d’une Géréral de Cour. Jun étais en Chine sous la Dynastie Nord et Sud, une fois Jun s’est rencontré Mulan dans la Cour, mais ils ne parlent pas, il se sonvient le barcelet de grelots. L’armure de corps est la possession du père de Mulan, cela peut expliquer le contenu de la lettre, la raison de le tatouage de Jun est il ne veut pas oublier le temps en Chine . Finalement, ‘Jun’ en chinois signifie Général, et le nomcomplet de Mulan est Hua Mulan.  
Depuis la Dynastie Nord et Sud, il y a 1500 ans, jusqu’à maintenant, il y a quelqu’un peut finalement s’accompagner. A cause de ça, ils sont solitaires mais spendides.

**Author's Note:**

> La raison de pourquoi je choisi Hua Mulan et le Général comme les personnages de la fanfiction est la communication et l'impact de la culture chinoise et française, Hua Mulan est la personnage célèbre chinoise, dans maintenant, elle est en France, à Paris. Elle doit dire Bonjour, faid la bise, celles sont des éléments absents dans la culture chinoise. En ajoutant des parapsychologies dans l'histoire, celui peut laisser des deux personnnages plus intéressants, des parapsychologies sont aussi des éléments classiques dans la Chine ancienne.


End file.
